Stealth Force
The Stealth Force (also known as the "Onmitsukido"), also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Soul Reapers join, and one of the three main branches of military in the Soul Society. History Originally a separate branch of the Soul Society's army, the Stealth Force was traditionally tied to the Shihōin Clan. When the Supreme Commander would gain a title within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Stealth Force would become attached to that division as well. The Stealth Force is generally commanded by a member of the noble Shihōin Clan, though the last member to hold this position was Yoruichi Shihoin before she departed the Soul Society around 100 years before the main story line. Since that time, the Special Forces seem to be highly merged with the Thirteen Court Guard's Squad Two. Mission The Thirteen Court Guard Squads is one of the three forces under the direct supervision of the Central 46 Chambers. If the Thirteen Court Guard Squads operate openly, the Stealth Force patrols and conducts surveillance in enemy territory and carries out top-secret operations, such as assassinations and the execution of Shinigami who have broken the law. If the Gotei 13 are considered an exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is an interior, covert guard. Organization Structure The Stealth Force is made up of five components: They are split into five divisions all excelling in specific specializations. The Stealth Force is led by a Supreme Commander (also known as "Sōshireikan"), who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of theStealth Force ; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 Chambers in matters involving the Soul Society and the Head-Captain in all military matters. The leaders of each of the divisions are ranked as Corps Commander (also known as "Gundancho"). Given that the Stealth FOrce is currently tied with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' Squad Two, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said squad . The Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force generally also commands top division of the Stealth Force, which is the Punishment Force and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Security Force and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the Squad Two. (Unlike the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Captains, the Supreme Commander has several bodyguards, though its current Supreme Commander Soi Fon has never been seen with any). Divisions There are five divisions within the Stealth Force, for which the first has the most authority, and the fifth has the least. The five divisions in order of authority are: Punishment Force : Corp Commander: Soi Fon Security Force : Corp Commander: Marechiyo Omaeda Detention Unit : Corp Commander: Unknown Unknown Division : Corp Commander: Unknown Correctional Force : Corp Commander: Unknown Notable Members Supreme Commander *'Yoruichi Shihoin' (Formerly) As the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families, she was the first female to hold that position as well as being the first female to be the head of the Stealth Force. Because she was Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force before gaining the position of Captain of the Squad Two, she was also the one responsible for having brought together the Squad Two and the Stealth Force. She was at one point the Corps Commander of the Punishment Force which is traditional for the Supreme Commander she would bulk tradition and instead become the Corps Commander of the Reverse Counter Force. *'Soi Fon' (Active) Corps Commanders of the Punishment Force *'Yoruichi Shihoin' (Active) (Formerly) *'Soi Fon' (Active) Corps Commanders of the Security Force *'Marenoshin Omaeda' (Active) (Retired) *'Marechiyo Omaeda' (Active) Corps Commanders of the Detention Unit *'Kisuke Urahara' (Active) (Formerly) Corps Commanders of the Reverse Counter Force *'Yoruichi Shihōin' (Active) (Formerly) Stealth Force Uniforms Punishment Force Uniform Overall, Punishment Force uniform resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi , and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Members of the Punishment Force also wear their head covering on the top, not just the bottom and wear a black sash. Executive Attire Battle dress approved solely for the Corps Commander of the Punishment Force. Its backless and sleeveless design is unique. This is to prevent the fabric from being ripped away by the high-density kido produced by the fighting style Shunkō (meaning "Flash Cry"), an advanced technique that combines hand to hand combat and kido, causing high spiritual pressure to accumulate at the shoulders and back, blasting away the fabric at said places. Reversal Counter Force Attire The Reversal Counter Force Soul Reapers wear a maroon kimono over the black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops. They also wear hats and a carry a backpack. Correctional Attire The Correctional Force uniform is radically different. The soldiers wear a white uniform, a long piece of headgear, and a backpack. Category:Teams Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads